The Next Generation
by ukugirl16
Summary: Rose, Hugo, James, and all the rest are at Hogwarts and find a secret about Lord Voldemort. What will happen when Lily finds a magic ring? Read and find out! :) The story is better than the summary, I promise! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Nick

**A/N: Usual disclaimer, most characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, but I have some OCs and ect. :) characters are next generation, as shown in the last chapter of The Deathly Hallows. enjoy!**

Rosie slid into a compartment. The train rocked gently. "Can't you sit somewhere else? I'm waiting for Nick," said a familiar, drawling voice. Scorpius Malfoy smoothed down his white blonde hair, and glared at her with his icy blue eyes. She remembered very well what he had looked like in his first year, and he still looked the same, even though he was fifteen now, like herself. Rosie frowned. She spun around on her heel and stepped out of the compartment. She promptly bumped into a boy with messy dark brown hair, who was heading into Scorpius's compartment. He looked at her, then excused himself and slid into the compartment with Scorpius. Rosie frowned. _That must be Nick_, she thought, and hurried off to find her cousin James.

Teddy sat in the compartment and watched James nibble a leg off a chocolate frog. Every first year on the train who passed by their compartment stared at him. Teddy guessed that all of their parents had warned them to keep away from the "werewolf kid". Teddy found it totally unfair. It wasn't as if he was a werewolf. He heard the compartment door slide open and saw Rosie slip into their compartment.

"Hi, Rosie!" James had finished off his chocolate frog and was cheerfully waving at Rosie, while opening another one.

"Hey, James, Teddy! I was trying to find Albus, when I bumped into this kid. I've never seen him before."

"First year?" Teddy said.

"No, he looks about 14 or 15. He has dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and his name is Nick."

"How can you have not seen him before? We never get new kids who are older." Teddy looked at her incredulously.

Rosie looked flustered. "He seems to be friends with Scorpius. Anyone know who he is?"

She brushed her straight brown hair out of her eyes.

"Brown hair with brown eyes?" James looked thoughtful. "And new?"

"Yes and yes." Rosie looked eagerly at him.

"I haven't the faintest idea," James shrugged.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "You haven't heard anything? All those days of sneaking up to the passage to the headmistress office and you don't know anything?" She said in disbelief.

"Nope."

"One heck of a cousin you are." Rosie rolled her eyes and turned towards the doorway.

"Give him a chance, Rosie." Teddy said wearily.

"No, I should go anyway. I wanted to go see Albus," Rosie said, stepping out of the compartment.

"Wait!" Teddy said. She poked her head back in.

"What?"

"If we wait until the sorting, we can tell if it's his first year."

"That's a good idea! Thanks, Teddy!" She said brightly.

"Do you have to do that every time?" He scrunched his eyes up in concentration as his hair changed from blonde to dark brown. A bunch of girls jumped away from the door as they were walking by.

"And you wonder why people stare at you. Stop changing your hair so much, you don't need to show off that you're a metamorphmagus. _We _all have to work at changing our appearance," James made a face at Teddy, then grinned good-naturedly. A girl with white-blonde hair opened his compartment door, accompanied by a group of Slytherin girls.

"Hey, Potter! Still hanging out with your werewolf pal?" She made a disgusted face and smirked.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" A girl glared from the other end of the car. It was Alisa Bell, from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Who are you, his girlfriend?" the blonde girl said, flashing a scornful look at Alisa. The group laughed.

"Actually, yes," Alisa smirked.

"Like anyone would like her!" a girl giggled.

"Go cry to your brother, Christina," James scoffed at Christina Malfoy, almost daring her to pick a fight.

"No point to fight, there might be teachers around," she muttered to her groupies before wandering off, undoubtedly to bully some first years.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Alisa asked. Teddy nodded, preoccupied with changing his hair color. James noticed that it seemed to change depending on his mood. Alisa snuggled in next to James, reminding Teddy that they were now a _thing_.

"We'd better put on our robes. We're almost at Hogwarts," Teddy said.

"Right," Alisa said.

**I hope you enjoyed it! anyone who reviews gets virtual hugs and cupcakes! **

**Cats and hugs, ukugirl16**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I will do better! Disclaimer: most characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling! Remember to review, and encourage me to update! :) anywho, enjoy! **

The train slowed and came to a stop. James jumped up and grabbed his bag as the compartment door slid open. Rosie entered, squeezing past James. Alisa got up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait up!" James stopped and waited for her by the door, and Alisa got up and grabbed her bag. She and James interlaced fingers and Rosie looked away. Rosie and Teddy sighed and pushed their way out of the compartment, quickly followed by the James and Alisa.

"You know, they could find a room," Teddy grumbled. Rosie nodded and looked away from the two, who were now snogging. A steady stream of kids were emitting from the compartments, heading out of the train, and into the carriages.

"Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years this way!" Hagrid called to the petrified first years. Rosie followed the sea of kids out of the train car and into the frigid fall air. There were carriages waiting outside the Hogsmeade station. Rosie headed towards the carriages.

"Thestrals." Alisa cringed, as she watched the black skeletal winged horses. Rosie stared blankly ahead. "Can't you see them?" Alisa asked.

"Most people can't see them," Rosie said. "To see them, you have to have seen someone die."

"And you can't see them?"

"No, who did you see die?"

"My grandfather."

"Hmm… I always wondered what Thestrals looked like."

"Honestly, you don't want to know," Alisa said, shuddering.

The enchanted ceiling of the great hall was stormy and grey.

"It doesn't look so nice out there does it?" Alisa asked.

"You're right. Horrible weather," Rosie said. The two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Shush! The sorting's about to start!" Teddy whispered. Professor Flitwick led the way into the great hall with the first years. He put a three legged stool down, with a worn out, a bit burned, patched up wizard's hat sitting on it. He held a smooth crisp scroll.

"When I call out your name, you will come forward and put the hat on,"

"Abbot, Lucy!" A very pale trebling girl came forward and sat down on the stool. She picked up the hat and put it on her head.

_"Hufflepuff!" _The hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table cheered, and Lucy Abbot rushed over to the Hufflepuffs.

"Connell, Hailey!

"Finnegan, Rosemary!" A girl with brown hair in pony tail, and rosy cheeks walked boldly up to the stool and put the hat on. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled,

_"Gryffindor!" _She hurried over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down across from Rosie. The sorting went on. Halton, Jackson was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Ilion, Michel, into Ravenclaw.

"Kleft, Mary-Anne!" A small girl with long blonde hair in a braid down her back, and trembling pale fingers, padded across the floor, shaking all over. She put on the hat. It waited, and finally shouted the verdict.

_"Gryffindor!" _The girl stopped shaking and she rushed over to the Gryffindors, and sat down next to James.

When Lemming, Percival was put into Hufflepuff, he ran off with the hat, and was called back by an irritated Pr. Flitwick. Rosie could hear James's stomach growling from across the table.

"I wish they would finish already. There didn't use to be that many," James complained before being shushed by Nearly Headless Nick.

"Potter, Lily!"

"Look at her! So brave," Rosie said excitedly to Alisa. A small girl with long dark ginger hair padded nervously up to the stool. She put the hat on her head and sat down on the stool. They waited a second, then announced her house.

_"Gryffindor!" _ Lily smiled hurried over to the table.

"You did great, Lily!" Rosie said to the little girl as she came closer.

"Riddle, Nick!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, evidently terrified at the mere thought of the name. James, Teddy, and Rosie shared shocked expressions.

"That was Voldemort's name," James whispered to Lily. The loud hat's voice interrupted him.

_"Slytherin!" _ The hat shouted almost before it touched Nick's head. Nick grinned and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Weasly, Hugo!"

Rosie bit her lip nervously. A boy with brown hair walked confidently up to the stool and placed the hat square on his head.

_"Gryffindor!" _The hat shouted. He grinned and hopped off the stool and lifted the hat off, then ran to the Gryffindor table.

"You were so brave!" Rosie said to him as he sat down next to her. Professor Flitwick put the hat and the stool away, returned to his seat. Pr. McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat and the whole great hall became silent. The ghosts stopped and stood, or more accurately, floated, some of them halfway through the tables.

"Welcome, and welcome back to Hogwarts! I know you are all very eager to begin eating, but there are a few rules in Hogwarts that I have to tell you first. First, I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits. Second, this year, the restricted section of the library is off limits, even to those who get permission from a teacher. As well, the 6th floor corridor is off limits. Third, Mr. Filch would like to remind you for what he says is the 97th time that you are not to perform magic outside of classes. He would also like to remind you that anything bought from Weasly Wizard Wheezes is banned from the school. Now, let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall sat down in her headmistress and the dishes on the tables filled themselves with food. Roast beef, lamb chops, sausages, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, gravy boats filled with delicious smelling gravy, peas, carrots, lemon tarts, Yorkshire pudding, and oddly enough, little mint humbugs. Glasses filled themselves and the feast began.

Rosie listened to what James, who was sitting on the other side of Hugo, and was trying to say.

"And degnt, I sscaid dond!" he said with a mouth full of potatoes.

"James! Swallow first!" Rosie lectured trying to look stern, but ended up just laughing at his expression instead. He swallowed his mouthful. The desserts appeared, cakes and pies, all assortments of puddings and custards, and a truly astonishing variety of tarts.

"Hey, Rosie!" James said.

"What, James?" Rosie groaned.

"Knock, Knock!" he grinned. She sighed. More of James's lame knock, knock jokes.

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting hippogriff," James replied.

"Interrupting hippogriff wh–"

"Caw!" James interrupted.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Rosie said. James grinned. Rosie glanced quickly over at Nick, and frowned. Nick was gazing at her, almost longingly. _Could he like her?_ she wondered, then was distracted. The platters of food were disappearing, and soon, all that was left were sparkling clean plates and shimmering gold goblets. James groaned.

"I'm stuffed!" he said, leaning back in his chair. Professor McGonagall stood up, and the great hall quieted.

"Prefects! You can lead your houses to your dormitory!" Rosie got up from her chair with the rest of her house as the Great Hall was filled with the bustle of hundreds of people.

"James! We're supposed to show the first years where to go! That's one of our new prefect duties!"

"Hey, guys; I'm going to go up a different way. See you in the common room!" Teddy said over the babble of people talking.

"Oi! You there! Midgets!" James called to the first years.

"James!" Rosie scolded. "You can't call the first years midgets!" She sighed.

"Well, they are!" James protested. "I sure wasn't that small in my first year!" Rosie just ignored him and started her way to the dormitories. It was impossible to reason with James.

"First years!" she called. "This way to the Gryffindor tower!" The first years crowded around her and James.

"All right there, Lily?" Rosie asked her younger cousin.

"Yes!" Lily nodded vigorously.

"All right. Let's go!" They went up a marble staircase, into a hallway, through a door that was hidden behind a tapestry, and into an empty corridor. Suddenly a barrage of ink pellets were flying towards the group the empty space in the middle of the room. "Peeves! Get out of here!" Rosie shouted into the empty hall. Nothing moved. "Peeves, I'm going to tell the Baron about this!" A floating, partially transparent figure appeared in the middle of the room. Peeves the Poltergeist was floating in the air, blowing ink pellets at the terrified first years.

"Ooh! Ickle firsties!" Peeves cackled, floating above everyone.

"Peeves! Out!" Rosie ordered. Peeves flew off over the group, pouring an entire in bottle on an unfortunate Rachel Hoppins, then zoomed away through a wall.

"Peeves is the only ghost you have to watch out for. The only person that he'll listen to is the Bloody Baron," Rosie told the first years. They continued down the hall, and went up several staircases. The staircase lurched sideways, and the sound of grinding stone filled the air and several children jerked back in surprise.

Rosie continued down the hall until she reached a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Lemon drop," Rosie said.

"Indeed." The portrait swung open and behind it stood a door way to the Gryffindor common room.

**I will try and update sooner, I promise! I wish you virtual llamas and cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dorms and strange dreams

**A/N: I am soo sorry you guys! this is the shortest chapter I will do! I promise I will update quickly! Disclaimer: most characters belong to J.K. Rowling! **

It was a round, cozy place with squashy armchairs placed around a fire. "The girls dormitory is over here," she said pointing to a doorway. "And the boys is over there." She pointed to a doorway on the opposite side. Rosie, Alisa, Lily and the first year girls went through the doorway and found a stairway leading up into a circular tower. Half of the stairs (lengthwise) were melted into a smooth slide, and the other half were normal stairs.

"Sweet!" a girl cried. They climbed the steps and found themselves in a hall with eight doors on either side. They separated off into year groups, and Lily excused herself and headed toward the first year door, while Rosie and Alisa went to the 5th year dormitories. They found themselves in a large, round room with beds lining the walls. There was a fire place and bookshelf filled with books.

"I'm exhausted!" Alisa said, plunking down onto one of the beds. Rosie flopped down on the bed next to her. Rosie rummaged around in her trunk to find her pajamas, and pulled them on sleepily. She tucked herself in under the soft, warm blankets.

"I wonder what lessons will be like," Rosie yawned.

Alisa stretched. "I donno, but I hope we get free time." Rosie pulled the hangings of her bed shut.

"'Night," Alisa said from Rosie's left.

"'Night."

Rosie drifted off, and found herself standing in a hall in Hogwarts. Peeves was floating in front of her, throwing ink pellets. She crouched down, and narrowly missing one. Another whistled past her ear. Nearly Headless Nick came along and tried to help her, but he turned into Hagrid who asked her if she liked toads, and Rosie woke up, very confused. Then she fell asleep again and forgot entirely about the dream. The next thing she knew, she was curled up under the blankets and Alisa was shaking her awake.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter! Review, be cool, and have a good life! **

**Hugs and cats, ukugirl16**


	4. Chapter 4: A raven, a toad, and a ring

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I was on holidays, then school started and life went on and on… :( also so sorry for the extremely short chapter, but here's a nice long one in return! :) Disclaimer: most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

"What do I have first?" Alisa asked. "I can never read my time table..." Rosie looked over at Alisa's timetable.

"You have..." Rosie said scanning the chart. "Charms." Alisa groaned.

"It's not that bad. You lean a lot from it," Rosie said patiently.

"It's hard!"

"It is not."

"Yes, it is," Alisa insisted.

"Stop being silly. At least we're not with the Slytherins."

"I guess…" Alisa sighed, not convinced of the matter.

"I wish they would hurry up. I can almost taste the hash browns!" James moaned from across the table, his stomach rumbling noisily.

"Hey, Albus! What do you have first?" Alisa asked, turning towards him.

"Transfiguration."

"I wish I had your luck. Transfiguration." Alisa groaned.

"I can never manage to fully turn my hedgehog into a pincushion. It always runs away when I try and stick pins into it," Albus said, frowning.

"I would think so. How would you like it if someone started prodding you with pins?" Rosie

The conversation was stopped by the plates, which were filling themselves with food.

"Finally!" James groaned, piling his plate with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

"Oh well, at least we have Hogsmeade this month. Do you have your permission slips?" Alisa asked.

"Yup, my dad signed mine, Lily's, and Albus's," James grinned.

"Mine's done too!" Rosie chimed in.

"I can't wait for it! Zonko's and Honeydukes! I'm getting dangerously low on Pepper Imps," James said as the food vanished from the plates. The Great Hall was filled with the bustle students, getting up from their seats and heading off to lessons.

Rosie entered the class room and plunked down behind a table. Alisa slid into the seat next to her, and pushed her bag under the table.

"So, what do you think of the new student, Rosie?"

"Which one?" Rosie asked.

"The Slytherin, Nick Riddle." But she was unable to say more on the subject, since Pr. Flitwick had entered the class room.

"Settle down, settle down," he squeaked. "Today we will be working on the Silencing Charm. This year you have OWLs, and those are very likely to be on the exams. Who remembers what the Silencing Charm incantation is?" Rosie's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Weasly?"

"The incantation for a Silencing Charm is _Silencio_," Rosie said.

"Very good Ms. Granger," Pr. Flitwick said. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now, it's another flick. Rachel, Harris, can you pass out toads and ravens?" The lesson went on and on.

"_Silencio_!" Rosie cried, flicking her wand expertly. Her raven opened its beak, but no noicse came out. "Your turn."

"_Silensio_!" Alisa shouted and waved her wand in a slashing movement. Her toad croaked loudly. "_Silancio!_" The toad started hopping away, croaking. "_Silencio!_" The toad's air sack filled with air, but no sound escaped.

"I got it!" Alisa exclaimed. When class was finally over, Rosie was very glad to hear the bell ringing. Soon, lunchtime rolled around, and Rosie and Alisa tromped down to the Great Hall for lunch. Albus and Lily came out of their class rooms and joined the girls.

"So, did your hedgehog become a full pincushion this time?" Alisa teased.

"No," Albus groaned. "It was a nightmare! My pincushion still had legs and spines. When I tried to stick a pin into it, it ran away and fell off the table." They sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled their plates with food.

Rosie got lost in thoughts as she climbed a staircase. She made her way through the hordes of kids to the library and plopped down in an armchair with a stack of books. Her stomach was full from the delicious supper she had had a few minutes earlier.

"This looks promising!" she murmured to herself after looking through an exceptionally thick book. Rosie took the book out, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room with her book, sat down in a squashy armchair, and began to read. A pile of kids tumbled into the common room and headed up to bed. Several hours later, Lily scampered into the common room, a wand in one hand, and came up to Rosie.

"Hi, Rosie!" she smiled. It was almost impossible not to like Lily. She was a sweet, charming, lovable girl that could make the grouchiest person laugh. She had long red hair which was the exact color of Ginny, her mother's, hair, and she had a knack for hexes, which was why all the boys were afraid of her. Also, she was very, very daring.

"Will you come to the library with me?" she asked.

"Lily! It's 11:00 at night!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Yes! I need to go!" Lily insisted. "Be quiet! You'll wake someone up!"

"Oh, fine." Rosie sighed. "But just this once!" Lily grabbed a hold of Rosie's arm and tugged on it impatiently. Rosie put down her book and followed Lily into the stairwell of the boys dormitory.

"Why are we going into the boys dormitory?" Rosie complained.

"I need to grab James's invisibility cloak!" She pulled Rosie up the stairs, and into the boys dormitory. Lily scurried to James's bag and rummaged through it until she found the slivery cloak. She tossed it to Rosie, who untangled it and put it on. Lily hesitated, then grabbed something else. She scrambled under the cloak, clutching the parchment she had grabbed. Someone ruffled the blankets on a bed and Rosie grabbed Lily and retreated down the stairs.

"Why do we need the cloak?" Rosie whispered.

"Because we're going into the restricted section," Lily whispered back.

"Lily!" Rosie cried. Lily shushed her.

"The book I need is in there," Lily explained.

"Pr. McGonagall said that it was forbidden this year even with a teacher's note! And especially not at eleven o'clock! I don't know why I let you do this!" Rosie scolded.

"I know, but I'm sure that the book is there!" Lily insisted.

"Okay, but if we get expelled, it's your fault," Rosie whispered.

"You worry too much." Lily led Rosie down a hall and stopped before a tapestry. She unrolled the parchment in her hand and tapped it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Webs of ink appeared spread out from the point her wand made contact with the parchment, forming a map of Hogwarts. _The Maulders Map_ was printed on the top in wide, curly script. A dot labeled Argus Filch was on the 3rd floor, and his cat, Mrs. Norris was on the 4th.

"Okay, we're on the 5th floor, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Rosie said impatiently. "But what-"

"Okay, we're clear to go." Lily interrupted. She crawled out from under the cloak, and dashed under behind a tapestry. She waved Rosie behind as well and Rosie crept behind the tapestry. Lily was standing in front of the wall, her wand in her hand.

"_Dissendio_," She whispered. The wall faded, and in its place was a stone tunnel, dug into the wall.

"Isn't this cool?" she asked, grinning.

"No, this is not cool!" Rosie said furiously. "Lily, how…"

"_Lumos!_" Lily's wand tip lit. "Come on!" Lily disappeared into the passageway and Rosie hesitantly followed. The tunnel seemed like it went on for ages. Finally, the end of the passage came into view, and Lily shrunk back under the cloak, her hand groping around on the wall.

"Aha! I found it!" Lily said triumphantly. Her hand was on a sticking out brick in the wall. She tapped it with her wand and the wall shifted slowly turned in a circle. Lily hopped out when the wall was halfway around and Rosie stepped through with her. They were in the restricted section of the library. Lily pulled Rosie forward and she skimmed through the books, holding her lit wand up to see. Her hand snaked out and snatched a book from the shelf. Rosie glanced behind her and noticed that the passage wall that they had come through had disappeared. There were only walls lined with bookshelves. Lily was flipping through the book. It was an old copy, tattered, and ripped. Lily stopped at a half torn out page.

"I thought the books had screaming hexes on them?" Rosie frowned.

"I took the hex off on this one," Lily replied smugly. "Aha! Listen!" Lily read aloud part of the book. "_The Ring of Power, said to be made by Georgic himself, was said to be stolen from Gringotts many years ago, then destroyed in a fire._ But they were wrong," Lily whispered as she held out her hand. On it was a gold ring.

**I hope that was intense enough to make up for the last chapter! Remember to review, or I can't make chapters better! **

**Cats and hugs, ukugirl16 **


	5. Chapter 5: Charms

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever! I have been busy, school is incredibly frustrating. :( anywho, with homework and such, I didn't have time do update. I will try harder, I promise! Please review you guys! I can't get better if you don't review. Disclaimer: most characters/places belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy the chapter!**

"She what!" James yelped, when Rosie told him everything the next morning.

"I know!" Rosie said feverishly as she paced back and in the common room. "We'll talk about it later. I still need to see if it's cursed, or even what it does." Hugo and Albus tromped down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, and spotting James and Rosie, walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Albus asked, his eyes going back and forth, watching Rosie pace.

"Nothing," Rosie said curtly.

"We're contemplating telling Hagrid that all the Thestrals escaped," James grinned. Albus's eyes widened and Hugo turned as white as a sheet.

"James don't tease your brother," Rosie scolded as she plunked down on a armchair. "Albus, Hugo, he's just saying that to scare you."

"I knew that!" Hugo scoffed. He grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him outside. A girl popped out of the girls dormitories, and Rosie saw Lily peeking out from behind her.

"Hi, Rosemary!" Rosie called to the girl. "Lily," Rosie said sternly.

"I'll leave you two be. See you in class, Lily!"

"Bye…" Lily looked longingly after her.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily squeaked, scampering up to Rosie.

"No, but you have to give me the ring."

"Why?" Lily complained.

"Why? Because you're in the first year and it's not safe for you to have it!"

"And it would be safe for you?" Lily said skeptically. When Rosie didn't answer, Lily frowned but handed over the ring. Rosie examined it carefully, turning it around and around. There was a hiss and the ring burst into flames. Rosie shrieked and dropped it on the floor, where it clanged on the ground. The ring glowed red, then went suddenly back to gold, with glowing red spindly writing on the side. The writing faded as Rosie bent down to pick it up.

"Well, look at that! I was right, it was dangerous," Rosie exclaimed. "It could be cursed," she murmured to herself.

Rosie pulled out her wand, and placed the ring in her hand. "_Specialus Revelio_!" The ring sat on her hand. She tried again. "_Mortius!_" Nothing happened. Rosie slipped it onto her finger. "_Crusiato Revelio!_" Wisps of smoke curled up from certain objects around the room. Rosie frowned.

The next day, Rosie had Charms first period again.

"We are still working on Silencing Charms," tiny Pr. Flitwick said in a squeaky voice. "Most of you have mastered it, but for the few of you who haven't…" They split into pairs again, and Rosie was with Alisa again.

"_Silecio_! No, _Silencio_!" Her poor toad croaked glumly.

"It's okay, you'll get it. Just make sure to have a defined flick of your wrist," Rosie encouraged.

"I know, I got it last time," Alisa sighed. A glint of gold caught her eye. A gold ring on Rosie's ring finger. "New ring?"

"Sort of. Lily gave it to me," Rosie explained.

"_Silencio!_" she cried, with a flick of her wrist. She twisted the gold ring on her finger. It had became uncomfortably warm on her finger when she did the spell. Her raven was, as normal, silent. But not only was her raven silent, but the whole classroom was as well. Pr. Flitwick opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't make any noise. Alisa frowned, and waited until the charm wore off. The room filled with bemused whispers.

"How did you do that?" Alisa demanded. "You silenced the whole class!" Alisa exclaimed.

"I- I don't know. I'm not that good at silencing charms!"

"I think we should all congratulate Ms. Weasly on her remarkable performance of the silencing charm," Pr. Flitwick squeaked. "5 points to Gryffindor!"

**A/N: This should be interesting! I will update sooner, and remember to review! It doesn't take long, really! Hot beverages and platypuses to anyone who reviews!**

**Hugs and cats, ukugirl16 **


End file.
